


For You

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: It's Christmas and Daniel is busy with his work. Interruptions occur.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel leant back on his chair and rubbed his eyes. It was late and the light, while ample, was not the best for cataloguing the many artifacts he'd brought back from his latest mission. 

He gazed around at the collection, impressed with his findings. He'd never come across so many treasures in one place. "These will keep me busy for at least a month!" he beamed. He took out a new set of tags from a packet beside him and started to unwind them. "Why do they always have to come like this?" he thought, shaking his head, and continued to untangle them.

A shadowy figure entered the lab. The figure proceeded carefully towards Daniel's seated position, eyeing the numerous artifacts of various sizes, shapes and colours that spread about the room. He stepped over a cardboard box en route from the door to where the studious archaeologist sat, absorbed in his work.

"This won't get you another office you know." Jack said, startling Daniel. Daniel shifted in his seat and frowned at Jack.

"Jack don't do that." He said rather annoyed, returning his attention to the tags. Jack perched on the edge of the desk where Daniel was working; a sure sign that he wasn't going anywhere soon. He observed Daniel fiddling with his tags, smiling at his lack of progress. Jack's intrusion on his activities distracted him.

"Jack... Can I help you with something?" he asked, frustrated.

"Nope," he said, looking at Daniel's now bewildered expression. "I was bored. I came by to see how you were doing."

"Oh. I'm fine I guess. I got a lot of work to do though, so if it's okay with you, I'm just going to... " he trailed off, continuing with the task of untangling the knotted tags.

After a moment of what seemed like extended silence, Jack sighed, stretching out his right hand to lightly grasp both of Daniel's. Daniel looked up inquisitively.

"Will ya stop that for a moment?" Jack said, moving forward a little.

"Umm... okay..."

Jack released his grip and Daniel moved back in his chair again. "What is it?"

"Well, for starters, you can take a break. You've been at this for at least six hours straight."

"I don't need a break yet Jack. I really wanna..."

"Well I'm not asking you for you. I'm asking you for me! I'm guessing this little piece of fun you've got going here is going to take you days to do. I don't think I can cope with you for that long without you taking at least one break." Jack twitched.

"..."

"Ah!" Jack stopped him.

Daniel raised himself from the chair and walked to the coffee dispenser, pouring out two full cups. He handed one to Jack and remained standing. "So what's this about a special project you're working on next week Jack? General Hammond mentioned you were spending some time away from base."

"Did he...?"

"Yeah. He didn't have much choice though." Daniel smiled.

"I'm sure. Well it's just a... new kitchen. I'd like to be around to supervise the work, make sure it gets completed before the Christmas holidays."

"I know that one. It'll go wrong... of course." Daniel teased.

"Thanks! Butâ you don't get rid of me that easily. I'm bored remember."

"Jack, I'm an Archaeologist. You can't be that bored."

"What if I am? You got anything that could entertain me?"

"I doubt it..." Daniel answered, puzzled. "Although, you could borrow a book if you wanted?

"Got one with lots of big pictures in it?" Jack enquired. Daniel rolled his eyes and walked up to his bookcase picking out a large new hardback. Jack smirked to himself.

"Here. You can borrow this one. It's pretty good. It shows some of the best artifacts held in today's museums."

Jack took the book from him and fingered through it briefly. He stopped at the middle section of the book and then closed it. "Yup! This will do nicely. You can carry on now." Jack grinned, and made his way out of the room, coffee mug and book in his hands. Daniel looked on in confusion.

* * *

Four days later...

"Nope. No more." Daniel gave up, and headed out of his lab towards the sound of the looping Christmas CD. "Teal'c... are you using this to help with Kel no'reem?"

"DanielJackson."

"Yes."

"No."

"Sorry?"

"No. It is not for the purpose of Kel no'reem. I find it... relaxing."

"Seven times in a row?"

"You are calculating its repetition DanielJackson?"

"Not consciously... no..."

"You may join me if you so wish."

"No!" Daniel said quickly. "I mean... no thank-you. Could you... ummm... turn it down a little? It's somewhat distracting." He grinned. Teal'c nodded. "Thank-you Teal'c." Teal'c shut his eyes and moved his fingers in rhythm with the music. Daniel smiled and walked back to his lab.

* * *

Next day...

Daniel looked up to find Sam standing at his doorway grinning. He gave her a long look. "Is that tinsel she has in her hair?" he thought, almost horrified. She approached him.

"Hey Daniel! You are coming tonight aren't you?"

"Tonight? Oh dinner? I'm afraid I can't. General Hammond has me working on a tablet that one of the other SG teams encountered. He seemed pretty anxious that I finish translating it today," said Daniel blankly, tapping his pen on the writing pad in front of him. Sam's smile disappeared.

"I figured as much. Here... a little something."

"For me?" Daniel's face lit up as Sam removed a small parcel from the bag she was holding and handed it to Daniel.

"Merry Christmas Daniel," she said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Sam. Can I open it now???" Daniel enquired."I insist!" She said. Daniel removed the wrapping and placed it on top of his desk, leaving a small rectangular box in his hands. He opened the lid of the box and lifted out a small note, reading it to himself in his mind... "Q: How many Archaeologists does it take to change a lightbulb? A: Just one - to pick up the phone and call the Astrophysicist!" He laughed at Sam's joke lifting out a red coloured lightbulb replacement for his desklamp that had blown the week before. 

"Have fun tonight."

"We will, Daniel." She said, giving him a small wave before leaving. He eyed the lightbulb contemplatively before securing it in his desklamp. He grinned, shaking his head at the pink light being emitted from his lamp, flooding over the work on his desk.

* * *

11.30pm...

Daniel blinked hard as he finished typing up his report. "I actually thought that would take longer," he said as he smiled inwardly at the thought of being able to leave base before midnight.

"Well it took long enough," came a familiar voice.

"Hey Jack!" Daniel looked up. "What're you doing back at the SGC?"

"Why do you think, Daniel?"

"Uhhhâ well you're in my office. Did I forget to do something?"

"Uhhhâ yeah!" Jack said sarcastically. "You forgot to come to dinner."

Daniel printed off his report for General Hammond. "Didn't Sam pass on the message?" he said, as he put the tablet he'd been working on away for safe-keeping.

"Yes. She passed on the message." He said, his eyes following Daniel around the room.

Daniel looked up at Jack, analyzing him with the same intensity he had the tablet just a few hours previously, Jack's words obviously meant more than was said. Daniel's face smoothened out.

"I'm sorry I missed it," he apologised, taking a few steps towards Jack.

"Me too." Jack replied softly, giving Daniel a long look.

"Is that my book?" Daniel pointed towards Jack's left hand.

"Yes. It is. I thought you'd like it back now I've finished with it." He grinned and placed it on the desk.

"Thanks. Did you enjoy it?"

"It killed time, sure. Some of those pieces have some very precise curves." Jack smirked.

"Curves?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. Which reminds me." Jack pulled out a tissue wrapped object from the bag he was carrying and handed it to Daniel. "For you," he said.

"For me? What is it?"

"For cryin' out loud, Daniel, just take off the tissue paper and find out!"

Daniel took the gift from Jack and glanced up at him briefly before peeling away the paper.

"Jack!" Daniel gasped. He pulled the tissue paper back to fully expose the hand-made scaled down version of an Egyptian vase that Jack had given him. "Did you make this?" Jack nodded.

"From that book you gave me. Of course, I can't paint the design so I left it plain, but I was bored with watching paint dry - literally! So Iâ"

"Jack it's great!" Daniel interrupted.

"I thought you'd appreciate it."

"I do."

Daniel smiled as he examined the unusual gift. This was an odd thing for Jack to do, but he was very impressed and, well, pleased. He could tell by the way it was designed that much effort had gone into its creation. It affected him, making his face light up.

"Daniel?"

"Merry Christmas Jack. It's beautiful." He said as he looked up at Jack. Jack smiled, bringing his eyes up to meet those of Daniel's. His gift had successfully managed to steal Daniel's attention away from those artifacts of his - and he liked that. That focus which could sometimes drive him nuts, didn't - for once. And that smile, usually reserved for greeting new cultures was, this time, for him.

"Let's go." Jack said, tapping Daniel's shoulder lightly. Daniel followed Jack out of the lab, leaving the pink glow from the lamp highlighting his unfinished work.


End file.
